


Just Two Human Beings

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Post 2.09 Forever Mine Nevermind, Tumblr Prompt, will give you a toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: Doc shouldn’t’ve stayed over, and they both know it. But it’d been a rocky night and by the time it was all done they’d been exhausted so Wynonna just had him crash on the couch. It was dangerous and they knew it, especially after such high emotions. But then again, the two of them have never been known for their great decision making skills.





	Just Two Human Beings

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested for the cuddling prompts: "12 or 15 for the cuddling prompt! Ooou or both? Totally up to you" (12: just waking up, 15: in the dark.) I decided to combine them.

Doc shouldn’t’ve stayed over, and they both know it. But it’d been a rocky night and by the time it was all done they’d been exhausted so Wynonna just had him crash on the couch. It was dangerous and they knew it, especially after such high emotions. But then again, the two of them have never been known for their great decision making skills.

At one point Wynonna wakes up and Doc is settling himself under the covers next to her. Judging by the way her breath is shaking Wynonna figures she must’ve been having a bad dream and it woke Doc up. He doesn’t pull her in to chest, he doesn’t even touch her, but the weight of someone else next to her calms her fried nerves and she falls back asleep quickly.

The next time Wynonna wakes up it’s still dark outside, but she feels more awake. She also feels warmer and it takes her a moment to realize that’s because she’s curled up against Doc’s chest, his arms wrapped around her. She looks up to him and can tell through the darkness he’s still asleep, face relaxed and more peaceful than she’s ever seen. It makes her heart break a little.

She considers prying herself out of his grasp and shifting to the edge of the bed, but then she decides she’s comfortable and that comes in short supply these days. Besides, she doesn’t want to wake up Doc. He’ll deny it, but he needs more rest than he gets.

It’s quiet in the homestead. But not in a creepy way, like it sometimes can be. Which, Wynonna figures, is a bit of a miracle considering the life size doll incident earlier that night. She fiddles with the ring on her finger--even with them pregnant swollen it only fits on her thumb--and mulls over the sacrifice Doc had made. He has to be terrified the tuberculosis will come back, she realizes. That’s why he was so hesitant, not because he’s selfish. Because he’s scared. Scared as a little boy hiding under the house, listening to his mother cry and beg and plead. She can’t even picture him as a fourteen-year-old. Maybe in another fourteen years she won’t have to.

Alice. That would be a good name. God, she’s barely even thought of names. Sometimes she feels like she’s driving blind with this whole thing. At least she has everyone else there to help guide her.

Doc shifts slightly underneath her, and Wynonna looks up at him again to see his eyes sleepily blinking open. He meets her gaze and a warm smile spreads across his lips.

“Hello.”

Wynonna can’t help smiling back. It’s contagious. “Hi.”

“You doin’ all right?”

She nods. “I’m fine.”

“Can’t sleep?”

“Doc, I’m fine.”

He runs a finger down the side of her face, soft and tender. “You should be asleep.”

Wynonna closes her eyes at the touch. “So should you,” she whispers. “And you shouldn’t be in my bed.”

The finger leaves her face suddenly, and Doc is moving way too much underneath her. Wynonna opens her eyes in confusion to see Doc trying to sit up, a supremely guilty look on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he says sincerely. “I shouldn’t’ve--”

Wynonna presses a hand against his chest, forcing him to lay back down. “I was teasing. Stop moving. You’re comfy.”

Doc hesitates for a moment but settles back down soon enough. Wynonna smiles to herself and snuggles in closer. It’s nice and quiet for a few moments until:

“What about Dolls?”

Wynonna sighs. “What about Rosita?”

Doc doesn’t seem to have a good answer to that. After a moment Wynonna can feel him relax, and he wraps his arms around her once again. Wynonna’s starting to feel a little sleepy again. She’s just so warm and comfortable. What else could a girl ask for?

“We’ve made things complicated, haven’t we?” Doc says quietly.

“They were complicated to begin with,” Wynonna responds. “Go back to sleep. We’ll deal with it in the morning.”

She can picture his sardonic smile so easily. “Fair enough,” he says. Wynonna internally crows triumphantly, a smile spreading across her face. She turns her face into his chest, burying it. Doc chuckles softly and rubs her arms.

Yes, things are more complicated now. Doc had gotten down on one fucking knee and given her a ring. She’d said “I do”. Things are so fucking complicated, Wynonna doesn’t even know where to begin to sort it all out.

But this? Right here, right now? This isn’t complicated. This is just two human beings who love each other more than they rightly should holding each other in the dead of night, slowly but surely falling back asleep.


End file.
